A Chance To Try Again
by lyonsrevolution416
Summary: It had been more than fifteen years since the worst day of her life, and every day was still a struggle. Alone and unsure of what to do next, Cassandra meets someone that can either become the best or worst thing that ever happened to her. It's up to him to decide if he can love again…..
1. Chapter 1

Walking through Texas, on her way out of the area, Cassandra heard fighting, metal hitting metal and gruff voices. Edging closer instead of steering clear like she should have, she could see the scene clearly. Patriot soldiers, about twelve, against a group of three men and two women. Two of the men and the women were doing alright, and Patriots were falling. The older man didn't seem to be much help. They were fighting hard, and then the blonde woman looked like she got hurt. There were three of the patriots on one of the men, and the others were in hot fights of their own. Things were not looking good for that guy, two patriots had him in a choke hold and the other was about to cut his throat. Cass pulled her knife and tackled the soldier before she realized what she was doing. She killed him without a thought. Turning quickly, she cut another one, allowing the man to free himself and kill the soldiers who had held him. Side by side they dropped the last patriots that were alive. When it was over guy number two was helping the blonde woman, who looked like she had a cut on her side. Guy number one was looking at Cass like she was an alien. _"Who the hell are you?"_ he finally said. Cass looked at him, he looked pissed. _"Well, I'm the woman who just saved your ass. You're welcome. I'll be on my way now. Dick."_ The last part she mumbled under her breath. She walked off without a glance back.

Determined to put as much distance between her and the lone star state as she could, Cass walked most of the day after her brief tussle with the Patriots. It was starting to turn dusk and she decided to look for a place to stop for a few hours. A little while later she found a creek that was fairly well closed off by trees and bushes. It looked like the perfect place to get a drink and finally clean up. Hoping no one would come that way; Cassandra striped off her dirty clothes, let her hair down and went in the water. It was cool and wonderful after days on the road. She dunked under to wash her hair and came up; meeting the very blue eyes of the man she had helped in the fight earlier. They only held their gaze for a moment before she realized that he was looking lower. The water was waist deep where she was standing.

Sebastian could see her clearly in the low light of dusk. She had blue eyes and dark, almost black hair, wet and long down her back. Toned arms, tight stomach, and holy hell, her breasts were amazing. Full. And wet. She looked like a damn Playboy centerfold. It was the same woman who had come out of nowhere earlier and helped him. She had run out and taken down a man twice her size and then helped him take down more. She had also put him in his place. And now, naked and alone in a creek, she didn't try to hide from his stare. She stared back.

_"What the hell is taking so long, Bass? I need that water,"_ Miles yelled. He looked at his friend's unmoving form at the bank of the creek. Bass turned around and tossed the bottle down. _"Get it yourself! Who the hell made me your slave?"_ he said before walking away abruptly. Seconds later a woman stepped out of the creek; putting on wet clothes. It was the mystery woman from earlier.

_"So...we meet again."_ Cass says, while buttoning her jeans. _"Wasn't expecting visitors, or I'd have dressed formally."_ Miles chuckled at her flippant tone. _"We were just stopping for water, sorry to disturb your bath... so...I'll just get that now,"_ he says. He grabs the bottle, fills it and goes to the blonde. Cass sits down to put her boots back on. She sees him checking the woman's wound. Out of her bag she pulls a can of salve, walks over to them and says_ "Here, this might help keep it from getting infected." "Thank you,"_ the woman says. _"You've been a big help today. I'm Rachel." "I'm Cass...Cassandra,"_ She replies. _"This is Miles, Gene and Charlie, my father and daughter. I'll take it you're not a supporter of the Patriots?"_ Rachel asks._ "Not really."_ Cass says. _"I've never been a fan of plastic bastards that claim they are hardcore Americans. I'm avoiding them as much as I can." "Smart woman,"_ Miles says. _"I'd keep up that plan if I were you. Where'er you headed?" "Away is my only plan. Things around here aren't looking good. Texas is pretty much bottled up by them as far as I can tell. Not that I've ever been a fan of the area anyway,"_ Cass tells Miles.

Cassandra doesn't know why she feels so helpful of strangers today, normally she avoids people, but feeling drawn to do good things she mentions that there is an empty house not far away in the direction they are heading. She'd past it on the way into the area a few months ago. What a shame to waste so much time on a ghost hunt. That's what happens when you let feelings and memories take over. Now it will be winter soon in the place she loosely calls home, and when she does get there she has no idea if any part of her so-called life will be left. The Republic fell, what could be in its place now she has no clue. Cass heads out ahead of them, wanting to make it before dark. Arriving in good time at the broken down, creepy old house she sees nothing much had changed, more dirt maybe, but still usable and with a roof overhead. Cass decides to hunt for dinner. Hopefully all the little critters weren't in bed yet.

Coming back a bit later with dinner, Cass could hear hushed voices._ "...out of nowhere to help strangers? Hell no, it's a setup. And you are going to walk us right into it."_ It's the angry guy speaking _"I agree with Bass, we can't trust her and we need to just keep going. We need to find Aaron,"_ says Charlie. _"Oh, is that right Charlie? Because I seem to remember a kid not too long ago that was hell-bent on helping every single idiot she came across while risking my life in the process,"_ Miles said._ "Can't somebody just be cool enough to help out without being up to something? You know, you were that way, Bass. Or are you just too damn paranoid these days to remember? Fine, we'll stay out here in the field then. I'm not killing myself to catch up to Aaron tonight. You two can start keeping watch first."_


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra felt just a bit pissed being discussed like that, but not enough to affect her. She didn't blame the suspiciousness, she would be too. Heading over to her "home" for the night, to start a fire and make dinner, she has already blown it off. Why get mad about little stuff? Life is too short for that.

The food was good, the night was cool, no one is around and for the first time in a long time, Cass felt relaxed. It was a hard trip on her way down south, so heading north is a relief. Why did she go? She knew it had been a one in a million chance that she would find who she was looking for after all this time, but she had to try none the less. And of course, she had no such luck. It was time to forget her old life, she knew that. It had been more than fifteen years. Everyone else was gone. Letting memories take over against her better judgment, she pulled an old, tattered photo out of her pack, tears already in her eyes.

Sebastian Monroe came quietly around the side of the old farmhouse where Cassandra was staying, with a bonfire burning out back. He didn't trust her and was going to keep an eye on what she was up to. Right now she had her back to him and he could see in the firelight a beat up picture in her hands, looked like two guys with buzz cuts, smiling. They were defiantly military. The hair always gives it away; nobody gets that cut on purpose. While he is watching her, Cassandra gets up, steps closer to the fire and drops the photo in. Turning slightly, Bass sees tears on her cheeks, which she quickly swipes away. As hard and suspicious as he is, even he can tell real sadness when he sees it. She banks the fire and walks away, into the house. Bass stays by the side of the house and for just a split second feels like going to her and comforting her. He doesn't. But he does decide that she more than likely isn't up to anything. He walks off; back to the group he is with, trying to push her out of his mind.

No such luck. Bass lies on his back by the fire trying to get an hours sleep before taking over watch from Charlie. It isn't happening. He has Cassandra in his head and can't get her out for some reason. He recalled the fierce look she had while she fought to help him, the grace of her body in battle. He replays her bath in his mind, sees the water running down her large, firm breasts and tight abs. The look she had in her eyes for him had been almost lusty, but that had to have been imagined. It works for him though, he ran his hand down the front of his pants, trying to ease the ache that had started when she had showed up in his mind. Glad that everyone was asleep or elsewhere, Bass slowly stroked himself while seeing Cassandra in his mind. Fuck, he wanted her there. The things he would be doing to her if she was. His hands in her hair, his mouth on every part of her body, her legs around his hips, her calling his name... Eyes tightly shut, breath stopped, Bass came hard, in his own hand, like a teenager. For the first time since he was a teenager. _"Bass?"_ Eyes flying open, his hand still on himself and no way to hide it, he sees Charlie is standing over him, with a slight smile. Shit. She had to have seen that. Way to ruin the afterglow. _"If you're done, it's your watch."_ She smirks at him and walks ways. Little smart-ass would probably tell everyone come sun up. Damn!

At first light Cass was up and on her way. Traveling by road for a while would be faster, so that's what she would do. Hitting the street at the same time as the group from yesterday came out of a field across from her; she just gave a nod and kept going. She was a fast walker and put distance between them quickly.

Sebastian avoided eye contact with everyone as they woke up and hurried them along at daybreak, leaving no time for chit-chat. They headed for the road so they could make up the miles quicker. They ran right into Cassandra. She didn't even look his way. It stung a little. And she practically ran down the road, away from him...them. Normally at the back of the pack, watching everything, he picked up his pace and passed everyone. Miles noticed but didn't think it too strange. Bass realized it was strange. What the hell was wrong with him? Fantasizing about her, jerking off like a kid, and then feeling hurt that she didn't treat him like her boyfriend. Yeah, he was the picture of sanity. Keeping a steady gaze on her, in those very tight pants, Bass didn't see the bunch of thugs come on to the road until they were right on top of her.

Walking fast, Cass felt herself being watched from behind. How paranoid was that guy? She wasn't trying to get anything from them or do anything to them. She was just heading the same way. Maybe she should get off the road after all. Thinking about the man...the people behind her, she didn't see the ones coming at her from the side. The next thing she knew, there was an arm around her throat and she was pulled off the road.

Bass broke out running, taking his swords out, ready to kill. He made it to where they were in seconds. It still wasn't fast enough. One of the bastards punched her, knocking her out. She had apparently kicked one in the balls, because he was on the ground moaning, holding himself. No one saw Bass coming. They didn't see him leaving either. They were dead.

When Cassandra came to moments later, Bass was on the ground with her half lying on his lap. His blue eyes showed his concern. He gently touched her face. She looked at him and could have sworn she felt an electric shock pass between them. She put her hand on his. She couldn't even speak. Neither could he. It felt like fifteen years had just fallen away and life didn't suck.

Miles, Rachel, Charlie and Gene stood back by the road and looked at the two people. No one said anything because they didn't know what to say. What was going on with Sebastian Monroe?


	3. Chapter 3

After a few seconds that seemed like hours, Cassandra finally spoke to him. _"What just happened?" "Thugs just jumped you and knocked you out. He took care of them, don't worry,"_Miles steped in and said, nodding to Bass. That wasn't what she was really asking, Bass thought. But he sure didn't have a better answer. _"Are you okay?"_ was all he could get out. _"I guess so. Thank you. That could have been far worse if you hadn't been here,"_ she said. Bass thought about how much worse it could have been and felt like killing them again, possessiveness setting in already. She set up from him. He didn't want her to, but couldn't stop her. Miles gave her a hand standing up and Bass thought about cutting him. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he hit his head yesterday and didn't know it? He actually felt his head for lumps just to be sure, before getting off the ground. Cass saw him rub his head and thought he had gotten hurt helping her. She felt scared just thinking it. _"Are you okay?"_ She said, coming back to him, putting her hand softly on his face, fingers running through his hair by his temple.

There was the spark again. It lit something in him that hadn't burned that hot in a long time, if ever. If these people weren't standing around watching them like they were in a stage play, Bass would have taken her right there, in the dirt, with dead bodies all around them. And judging by the look in her eyes, she wouldn't try to stop him. He was so hard it hurt. His hands shook a little. He wondered if he was going to be able to get up. _"I'm fine."_ It was all he could say. He stood up and turned away from them quickly.

Charlie saw the reason Bass turned away so fast. Since last night she couldn't seem to keep her mind or eyes from that reason. When she had come back to camp and saw him with his hand in his pants, pleasuring himself, with eyes closed, she knew she should have left. But she didn't. She walked right to him. She shouldn't have. She shouldn't have wondered who had turned him on that much. She shouldn't have wondered if it could be her. She watched him bite his lip, holding his breath, rubbing himself until...When she said his name and he opened his eyes, she knew he hadn't been thinking about her. Now she knew who it had been. Charlie had never felt such jealously before and couldn't understand where it was coming from. This was Sebastian Monroe, her enemy. The thought of him should make her sick. But it didn't.

Bass felt shaken. Something like fear started to form. He didn't just go around have feelings like this for someone he didn't know. The women he had loved, he'd known for a long time before he felt this. _Emma, Shelly._Now he sees Cassandra, touches her once and falls in love. Just the fact that he was thinking the word love freaked him out completely. It was, thankfully, enough to tame the beast, so to speak. He turned around to look at her, to try to see why he was reacting this way.

Cassandra felt stunned. Never had anything affected her like this man just did, not even the man who she'd planned to spend her life with, all those years ago. She was absolutely confused. Yesterday he didn't trust her, today he had protected her, touched her, and looked at her, like she was...precious. Wanted. Loved? How did that come about? How hard had she been punched? She looked at him, trying to figure everything out.

Sebastian and Cassandra stood there looking at each other. He thought she was beautiful. She saw how very handsome he was. But that didn't explain the feelings they had of wanting to make the world disappear and just hold each other. Not that either one was going to say that out loud. People like them didn't do that. Not in the world they lived in. It was very much a grab happiness and run with it life. Who knew what would happen the next day. But love? That was too much to claim. Nothing was making sense.

Miles clearly saw the looks exchanged between his old friend and the woman. Lust, confusion, passion and love. That last one was pretty amazing given what he knew about Sebastian Monroe. Well, this should be entertaining to watch.

Cassandra dropped the steady gaze she held with Sebastian. It was too intense. She could see herself ripping their clothing off in her mind. If only the other people were gone, she'd have made it happen. She didn't think he would complain. But thinking like that wasn't helping. She needed to move. _"I think we should move out of here,"_ she said. _"We don't know if they have friends lurking around."_ _"Sounds like a plan,"_ said Gene. Miles took lead, with Rachel, Cassandra and Charlie following. Gene fell in behind them and Bass, still slightly stunned, brought up the rear. No one even thought to question her traveling with them; it was just how it was now.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked, listened and watched for most of the day but nothing more happened. Only stopping for a few minutes here and there, by the end of the day they agreed they must almost be out of Texas. Cass for one was glad of that. Too many problems in this place, her sore cheek just one on the list. But then, maybe something good had happened here. Still feeling his eyes on her from behind, she felt safer than she had in years. Looking over her shoulder, she caught his eye right away.

He had willed her to look at him for miles. When she finally did, it surprised him. Being caught starring, he could only give her a half-smile and look away. He wanted to grab her and kiss her until they couldn't breathe. He wanted to hold her, just feel her skin against his. Run his fingers thru her long hair. Put his lips on her pretty neck, finding the heat of her pulse. Run his hands down her back to the beautiful curve of her bottom, pull her to him, feel the heat from her burn into him.

_"Sebastian?"_ Miles's voice interrupted his line of thought. Damn good thing, too. A few more minutes of that and he'd have had an embarrassing situation to explain. As it was, he had to pull his shirt out of his waistband to try to cover his very noticeable erection. It didn't work. Miles gave a chuckle. _"Do you need a minute? I said this seems like a good enough place to stop for the night. There's water and trees for cover." _Bass looked down and then actually got red in the face. He mumbled a quick _"Yeah, fine, whatever_." before walking away. Miles had been right, it was entertaining watching tough guy Monroe acting like a teenager again. He couldn't wait to rib him about it later.

Cassandra couldn't stop thinking about his smile. She hadn't seen it before. He had such perfect teeth and sensual lips. She wanted them on her, kissing, biting. She wanted to suck on his lips, nip at them with her teeth. Taste his tongue, feel his hands all over her. Kiss and lick him all over his hard, muscular body. She wanted to drive him as crazy as she was feeling. They stopped walking, which was good. She was close to losing it. That would be a hard one to explain. Miles was speaking to Bass, who looked flustered. He walked away past her. She was so very tempted to follow. But how could she? Things were just too strange right now. She stayed standing where she was.

Later on after Bass came back, everyone was setting around a fire. Someone started passing a flask. No one said anything, just drank. Sebastian sat across from Cassandra. He watched he, she looked good in the firelight. The flask came to him. She was looking at him. He tipped it up to his lips, licking them when he finished. She looked at his mouth. He felt amazed that she was watching him. This wasn't so one-sided after all. She got the whiskey back. She drank and dribbled a bit on her chin. Using her finger to wipe it off, she then licked it and sucked her fingertip a little, looking dead in his eyes, then, lower. Oh fuck! Rock hard again. She smiled. He smiled.

Miles said _"You know what we need right now? A bigger bottle of booze. Anybody got one of those?"_ Bass gets a bottle out of his pack. _"One hundred percent rot gut. Ladies second."_ He takes a drink and hands it to Cassandra. From his lips to hers. She drinks it. He's even more turned on. It goes around again, a few times. Everyone gets slower. She stands up, swaying a bit, and takes a few steps out of the glow of the fire. He stands too. He watches her stretch, first arms over her head, then bent over to touch the ground. Her body was absolutely perfect. She turns toward him.

He has the bottle. She curls her finger, calling him to her. He is like a moth to her flame. Once there she guides the bottle still in his hand up so that he's pouring it in her mouth. She never breaks eye contact. Bass can't think of anything in his life that's been more erotic. Removing the bottle, Bass traces her lower lip with his finger. She sucks on it. That is the last straw. Sebastian tosses the bottle down and it breaks. Everyone jumps from the noise and look their way.

He takes the last half step to her, hands going into her hair, lips just above hers. They are trembling from so much pent-up lust. Their breath brushes each other's lips, almost a kiss. She grabs his shoulder and pulls him down the last little bit. They kiss hard, until they can hardly breathe. Their tongues searching. Dancing. Fighting for dominance. Bass won, stroking her mouth gently, and then sucking her tongue, biting her lips, tasting the whiskey and Cassandra herself. Her knees feel weak. She is holding on to him with all she's got. Arms around his neck, hands in his hair, she can't bring him close enough. She runs a hand down his back, grabs his ass and pulls his hips to hers. He pulls back a little realizing that people are watching. He might actually have to kill them. Why the hell are they always there? He wants to rip clothing off and take her, but not like this. Fuck!

They hear a twig snap. Freezing, but still holding on to each other, eyes locked, they listen. Over his shoulder Cass sees movement. Scanning the trees, the effects of the whiskey and kisses gone, she makes out several forms coming closer. Patriots. Giving Bass's arm a squeeze and nodding slightly, Cassandra lets him know what is happening. He quickly whispered into her ear, _"Cover me!"_ With that they broke apart, Cassandra diving for her rifle and firing, and Sebastian running around the tree line to attack from behind. There is a mad grab of weapons and shots start ringing out from all directions. Cassandra is damn scared of hitting Bass; she can't see who she's shooting at. After a few moments shots stop coming out of the trees. Miles low runs in to see what's going on. Seconds later he shouts an all clear. He walks out supporting a limping Bass.

Cassandra sees blood on his thigh. Shit! She runs to him, him holding up his hand to calm her down. "_I'm okay. Relax."_ Sebastian is actually happy to see her concern for him. He knows after this and that kiss that this is real and not just some fantasy he came up with. _"I'm sure. Take your pants off," _Cass says without thinking. Bass grins. _"Not on the first date, Honey. I'm fine, really. It's just a flesh wound."_ Miles dumps him on the ground, and his face shows the pain. Cassandra blushed but said _"Yeah, that's what the Black Knight said too. Take off your pants and let me see. We need to at least clean it." _She knows Monty Python? That is too much. _"I can't, not here, Darling. Not with an audience,"_ Bass says. _"Commando,"_ he whispers. _"We'll just go pick some pockets over there."_ Miles says. They walk away. _"Okay then, off."_ She tells him. _"I knew you just wanted in my pants," _Bass jokes.

Cassandra just laughs. _"Come on Bass, I'm not kidding around. Let me check the wound. I don't like you being hurt." _Bass almost stops breathing. Nobody has been that caring about him in such a long time. He unbuttoned his pants and slips them down past the cut. She gets some things out of her bag. He just watches her. She is concentrating on doing what needs done, all too aware of how naked and close Bass is. She pours some alcohol on his leg. Bass jumps. _"Damn!" "I'm sorry."_ Cass whispers_. "It's the best way to clean it."_ She keeps working. He reaches out and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles and finishes putting on a strip of cloth as a bandage.

_"Alright, you can get dressed again_." She says. Bass does, while Cassandra puts things away. _"Come here, Baby." _He says as he pats the spot next to him. She goes. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. They just sit that way until everyone comes back.

_"We need to get moving. They showed up, more could. You ready, Bass?"_ Miles asked, glad that clothing was back in its proper place. He almost felt bad making them move, he didn't remember the last time he'd seen Bass look so peaceful.

_"Yeah, let's roll."_ Sebastian had zero desire to move. Cassandra was soft and warm and smelled like vanilla. He got up, leg pain forgotten. _"Sweetheart, stay in the middle like earlier. I'll keep an eye on you."_ He was just dropping pet names like they'd been together forever. It didn't go unnoticed. Bass Monroe, the romantic. Everyone but Charlie exchanged amused looks. She didn't feel like smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked all night, getting in another two battles with Patriot scouts. It wasn't random; they were after the group, no doubt. No one bothered to tell Cassandra why. They weren't a very talkative bunch. Miles and Rachel did a lot of privet whispering to each other. Charlie was friendly when spoken to but she seemed to have a lot on her mind. Gene seemed depressed, almost out if it. Sebastian was on full alert fight mode. They shared a few looks but didn't really speak the rest of the night. They finally entered the old state of Oklahoma at sunrise. Coming to a town with a pub and a boarding house, everyone decided to stop, eat, sleep and lay low for the day. The journey would continue that night. After watching from the edge of town for a while and deciding it looked safe enough, Bass went to get them a room while everyone else got needed supplies.

Meeting at the boarding house, Bass tossed Miles a key and taking Cassandra's hand, turned to walk inside. "_Where are you heading?"_ Miles asked, as if he couldn't figure it out. _"I got two rooms. I'm getting a bit sick of looking at you people and I'm tired. See you at dark_." Bass snapped at him. "_Sorry"_ he said to Cass as they went up some old creaky stairs, _"Last night didn't leave me in the best of moods. And I know I didn't even ask you if you wanted to stay with me, but I want to keep you safe, so you are_." Cassandra wasn't used to anyone just telling her what she was going to do. Frankly though, she felt too tired to bite his head off for it. "_I don't care where I sleep right now, I'm just tired."_ _"Well then, sleep you shall have, Baby. Don't worry about anything, I'm a light sleeper and I'll be there the whole time. We'll get some food when we get up,"_ Bass says. Cassandra just nods. They reached the door and went in. A bed and a chair were the only furniture in the room. But there were blankets and pillows and a lock on the door. Cassandra sat on the bed to take her boots off. Bass put the chair under the doorknob and their weapons in easy reach. He turned to the bed only to see Cassandra already asleep. He smiled. Pulling off his own boots and getting in bed with her, he thought of all the things he had thought about doing with her in a bed. Sleeping wasn't one. But exhaustion was firmly set in on both of them. He pulled her closer to him and fell asleep. They didn't move again until almost dusk.

When she finally started to wake up, Cassandra was momentarily disoriented. Where the hell was she and who had their arm around her? She'd never woken up like that in her life. It came back to her then. Bass. Kissing. Walking and fighting for way too long. Sleep. And then cuddling in a soft, warm bed. He shifted a little in his sleep, instinctively pulling her closer. His warm breath on her neck sent sparks all over her body. Nothing in the world could make her want to move right then. But she knew they had to. _"Bass_," she said, while rubbing his arm. _"No."_ He replied. "_We need to go soon,"_ she told him. _"No."_ Again with the same reply_. "I'm starving and the others will be waiting,"_ she told him. _"Fine, but only to get food for you. I really couldn't care less if they are waiting or not." _He laughed a little as he rolled over and sat up. _"I was already awake anyway. And I've decided that we should stay until tomorrow. We need some more rest and maybe we can find some things out while we are here, poke around a bit. We can't just keep going on like this. I don't do wild goose chases_." "_Will they agree? It seems like finding their friend is pretty important to them_," Cassandra asked. _"Hell if I really care. If they are smart, they'll take my advice. I'll go get us some food, Honey, and let them know what we are doing. Why don't you go have a bath and relax a little, while I'm gone? Take a knife though. I'll be watching."_ "_That sounds awesome."_ Cass said. _"I'll be back soon,"_ Bass said, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Cass grabbed her bag and went to the boarding house bath room. Paying for a lukewarm bath sucked. She very well-remembered the long hot baths of her youth. And showers every day. And toothbrushes. Thinking back to the first year after the blackout, toothbrushes were the only thing Cassandra had stolen. A whole box from a looted pharmacy. She still had a couple. And all of her teeth, so it worked out for her. Funny, the things that matter when the whole world changes over night. She finished her bath and got dressed quickly. Combing her wet hair, she decided to leave it down to dry. She walked out and saw Bass and Miles talking a few feet away. They looked mad. They both saw her and stopped. What was going on with them? Cass knew she needed to find out before too much longer. It was too risky being in the dark about whatever it was. She'd try to get some answers today.

Wow! That was all Sebastian could think of when he saw Cassandra. Her hair was down and she had on a very tight, pink tank top and a long skirt. Pink. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen that color in a long time. And women didn't wear skirts anymore either. He smiled at her. And noticed a lot of other people were smiling at her too. Including, Miles. Bass was very close to punching him. _"Get your damn eyes off of her or so help me..."_ He muttered with clinched teeth. "_Hey, I'd never make a move on your woman, that's more your kind of thing, isn't it?" _Miles said. He's got me there, Bass thought. He let it drop. Cassandra came to him and he took her hand. _"Do you want to go to the pub across the street? They have food and maybe we can overhear something helpful." _Bass asked her_. "Sure, and maybe we'll have a chance to talk as well," _she said. Bass didn't really like the sound of that all too much. Maybe he could distract her from the conversation for a bit longer. Some things were just too hard to say. If all his truths came out, he was quite sure that she wouldn't stick around to let him explain. The less she knew about him and the situation they were in, the better.

After eating, Bass got them a bottle and pulled Cassandra to a back corner table, while the others sat at the bar. Sitting against the wall and watching everything going on, he took a drink and handed it to her. She took it but didn't drink. She looked at him_. "Tell me what's going on. Why the Patriots are trying to kill you?"_ He knew that question was coming. _"They aren't trying to kill me, they already did."_ What? She thought. Did he just say they already did? _"I'll tell that story another time_," he said. _"I know I owe it to you since you've put your life at risk for me so many times. Basically, we are heading to see a large ball of twine, find someone who they want to find and bring down the Patriots. I'm only going along with it trying to find something that I can't find any other way. But, do you really want to talk about all this right now? Or can we find a better topic?" _She decided she didn't really want to talk about it, yet. She just hoped that what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. Taking a drink, she smiled and said, "_What do you want to talk about, then?"_ Bass leaned across the table, closer to her. _"I want to talk about going back to our room and having my way with you all night long and in every way possible, Cassandra. Does that sound like a good topic?"_ It does.


	6. Chapter 6

Making a very quick exit of the pub, Sebastian and Cassandra practically ran across the road to the boarding house. They were up the stairs and in their room is seconds. Once there, Bass locked the door and turned to Cassandra. She didn't wait for him to say anything, she just pushed him against the door and pulling him down to her by his shirt collar, she kissed him urgently. She couldn't stop herself. The attraction was too strong. She had been so many years feeling cold and empty, and Sebastian had come along and ended that. Every part of her wanted him. Now.

Bass was more than ready to comply. He let her be the aggressor for a moment, likening that she was willing to take the lead. Strong women turned him on. She obviously knew what she wanted and how to get it. That was extremely hot. But he was nothing if not a dominant male. He picked her up, her wrapping her legs around his hips, and walked her over to the bed while kissing, licking and biting down her throat. She had her head thrown back and her hands in his hair, while grinding her hips into his. His cock was hard and throbbing. He slid her down to sit on the bed. Standing in front of her, he gently touched her pretty face, tilting it up to look in her eyes_. "You know this isn't a one-time thing, right? That I'm not going to vanish into the night or anything? Because that's not what I have in mind."_

_"That's good to know. I'm glad. Now please take your pants off,"_ Cassandra said, with a smile. _"You've just been waiting to say that again, haven't you?" _Bass said with a laugh. _"I have_," she admitted. _"Well, you already got that show,"_ he said. _"It's my turn."_ "_Well, what about you, Sebastian?_ _The show you got at the creek?_" She reminded him. _"You had a better view and nobody had been shot."_ He laughed and leaned down to kiss her some more. _"I'll never forget it,_" he whispered in her ear. _"I got caught jacking off that night, thinking about it."_ She fell back on the bed, laughing. He crawled on top and pinned her hands above her head. "_You find that funny? I didn't. It was very embarrassing. I haven't had to do that since I was a kid." _"_You won't need to do it again anytime soon, if you'll let me go_." Cass said while batting her eyes at him. _"I will, for a kiss,"_ he told her. Taking her lips in a hungry kiss, he let go of her hands.

All of the joking banter was forgotten and their passion flared. He sat her up and pulled her top off, kissing the tops of her breasts as they were uncovered. She stripped off his shirt while kissing his chest. Moving back to her lips, he bit a little, kissed a lot and was driving her crazy with what he was doing. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck, laying her back on the bed. Taking one full, pink tipped breast in his mouth, and the other in his hand, teasing it with his fingers, he licked and sucked her until she squirmed and panted. "_Bass!" Please!"_ He switched sides. She was more than a little turned on by the time he finished. He kissed down her stomach, stopping to take off her boots and skirt. She now only had on her underwear, which were pink. It was Bass's new favorite color. Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he knelt in front of her. His fingers traced up and down her moist, still covered slit. He pressed his mouth to her, nipping her a little, through the fabric. _"Fuck,"_ She moaned.

That was almost his undoing. His cock was straining at his pants. He pulled her panties off roughly, pushed her legs apart and licked her, pushing a finger inside. She moaned loudly. She tasted as sweet as honey and he wanted to stay there all day. But she was so tight and hot and wet, he couldn't wait to feel himself push in to her. She was close to coming; he could feel her ready to go. _"Inside me, Sebastian, Please, I want you!" _Bass undressed quickly, climbing on the bed above her. She wrapped her legs around him. His already slick cock slid against her, pushing in a little, then pulling out. It hurt a bit. _"Bass, go slowly, it's been a long time." _He rolled her over on top of him. "_You go slow, baby. Do whatever you want." _She braced her hands on his chest and let his big cock slip into her, inch by inch. She felt stretched and full, but it was amazing. She rocked her hips and it got even better. Leaning down to kiss him, she slid up and down the length of him, taking him deeper every time. He moaned into her mouth, breathing harder. He guided her rhythm with his hands on her hips. She was starting to come, with her eyes closed. _"Look at me when you come, Cassandra._" She opened her eyes and met his, dark with lust. "_Oh, Bass! Yes!_" As her muscles were still clinching around him, he flipped her over. Still being careful not to hurt her, he had to have more. He pushed into her harder and faster, seeking his own release. He felt himself right at the edge. Leaning down, he kissed her as passionately as he could; trying to communicate how very good this was to him. He came. _"Cassandra."_ Her name was a whisper from his lips. Holding her, still inside her, he knew that would happen many more times this night. And for years to come if he could keep her from finding everything out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost morning and they would have to be leaving soon. It wasn't something that Sebastian wanted to do. Last night was better than anything he could remember. And there were lots of nights and lots of women to remember. That thought made him feel a little sick. It should have been her all his life, he thought for a moment. Thoughts like that confused the hell out of him, though. He'd never been this kind of helpless romantic before. What is it about her? She turned over in her sleep just then, facing away from him, with her beautiful bottom only slightly covered. Bass stroked his hand down her back, and under the cover to continue lower. Cassandra awoke to his fingers running up and down her thighs, slightly brushing between her legs each time. It felt amazing and before long she was begging him to take her again.

He took her from behind, pulling her hair with one hand and holding her hip with the other. She was so tight, even after hours of making love; he was right on the edge already. Pulling her up to him, with her back against his chest, he kissed her shoulder and neck. His hands cupped her breasts, while he thrusts into her slowly. Knowing he couldn't last much longer, he put one hand to her very wet slit and teased her with his fingers until she was coming again. He didn't stop until she was trembling. With a few more thrusts, he came as well. His mind and body reeling, he held her closely to him. No sex he ever had, had ever been like this. There just weren't any words he could say to tell her how he felt. "I love you, Cassandra." Maybe there were after all.

Bass hadn't even pulled out yet when there was a slap on the door and Miles yelled that the Patriots were there. Shit! Cassandra and Bass scrambled for their clothes and weapons. There just wasn't enough time. Cass could hear boots running up the stairs. They didn't have anywhere to go. She looked at the window. "Bass, go out the window and don't get killed." "What? No!" "Yes! I'll find you. Go, damn it! Now!" He looked ready to refuse, but then tossed his pack out of the window and jumped. Cass pulled her clothes back off and jumped in bed. A second later the door crashed open.

"What the fuck!" She screamed, pulling the blanket up to cover her and looking toward the empty side of the bed. Faking a look of shock, she put her hands half-way in the air. "Don't shoot! What do you want?"

A Patriot walked over to the bed that the naked woman was in. "You've been seen in town with a group of people. Where are they?" "I...I don't know," she said in an almost whisper. "Lying isn't a good idea." "I'm not lying! I didn't get in this bed alone, but I woke up that way, so no, I don't know where anyone is." The Patriot held up a wanted sign. "Was it this man?" He asked. Miles? Cassandra started to shake her head no, but stopped. "Yes, it was. Why do you want him?" "Do you have any knowledge of where they are heading?" He asked, not answering her. "No, we weren't traveling together, just met up right before coming here. We didn't do a lot of talking. I don't know anything else. I didn't even know his name until you showed that to me. Could you please step out and let me put something on if you have any more questions? This is a bit embarrassing." They turned and walked out. Cassandra hoped Bass was far away with the others. She pulled her clothes on, strapping her knives to her legs under her skirt. Bass had the good sense to jump with the rifles. She twisted her hair up and grabbed her pack. Please don't let them get caught, she prayed. If the Patriots wanted Miles, they'd take all of them to get to him. They must have believed that she didn't know anything if they left her alone, otherwise they'd have dragged her out of here naked. She looked out the door; it was all clear of patriots in the hall. Good. But she knew they would probably be watching her. She walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. She saw they had stuck some of the wanted signs on the wall. Miles Matheson. Rachel Matheson. Charlotte Matheson. Gene Porter. Aaron Pittman. Oh hell! This is bad. Cassandra was very concerned for them. But also relieved the Bass wasn't among the posters. She went to the steps thinking about what to do next and saw another poster laying upside down on the top step. She didn't want to pick it up, but knew she had too. Flipping it over, her heart almost stopped. Sure enough, it was Sebastian...Monroe? Bass was Sebastian Monroe, General of the Monroe Republic? And Miles Matheson was his second in command. Cassandra felt sick. Monroe was a brutal dictator, he had his troops kill and imprison thousands. He didn't care about anything but power and building up his empire. And he was supposed to have been executed, for fuck sake! How did this happen? How could she not know who he was. Why didn't he tell her?


End file.
